Summary Through the funding opportunity described in PAR-18-591, this proposal seeks funds to purchase a Amersham Typhoon FLA Phosphoimager. The goals of the propose study are to investigate how cells sense extracellular chemical gradients and control their migration behaviors. The Specific Aims of the parent grant focus on the mechanisms that stabilize directional sensing, link PIP3-binding myosin I to cytoskeletal reorganization and recruit PTEN to the plasma membrane.